finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes
Overview Hello and welcome to Patch Notes~! This article will record all major (or minor) patches implemented into Finders Keepers. The current patch will appear first right after this overview, and the rest of the previous patches will be listed below it. List of Known Patches Update V-B (Current Patch) * Date: April 24, 2019 * Content: ** Removed winter theme from the game Update V-A * Date: December 25, 2018 * Content: ** A bunch of bug fixes & polished stuff ** A VIP gamepass Update IV * Date: December 11, 2018 * Content: ** �� - Tons of cool new paintbrushes! ** ��️ - Paint your house and furniture many different colors! ** ��️ - Loads of cool new furniture! ** ��️ - New trinkets to help with movement, gathering, and more! (11 new Trinkets) ** ��‍♂️ - Lots of new NPCs to befriend, help out, and chat with! (12 new NPCs) ** New fishes (5 fishes exclude unusuals) ** �� - Tons of bugfixes, and general quality of life improvements! Update III-B * Date: November 19, 2018 * Content: ** Attacking a resource reserves it for you ** Selling particles ** Nametag improvements/shows your level ** Mailboxes that show who owns each house ** Titles for zones ** Resource destroyed particles ** Mobile shop purchase bug fixes ** Mobile furniture pickup fix ** Fixed 'floating fishbowl' bug ** Zones optimized/redecorated ** Halloween event taken down Update III-A * Date: November 15, 2018 * Content: ** Over 20 new unusual fish ** Quests award Shines instead of Coins and goes on a timer after completion ** Couch McFly's furniture store & house decorations ** New trash slot in the inventory ** Mobile users can pick up furniture by long pressing ** Rthro support ** Shift-click on PC and Y on gamepad to auto-move inventory items ** Tools showcase on the back of the player ** Basic exploiting countermeasures ** Duping/furniture placement fixes ** Halloween trinkets can be repurchased Update II-B * Date: October 30, 2018 * Content: ** Halloween shop (The Nailed Coffin) ** 4 new trinkets ** Items despawn starting with the oldest first when there are more than 32 on the ground ** 12 new furniture items ** New tier of house with a second floor (House III) ** Addition of the Coal Ore ** Fixed duping ** Sell Anywhere game-pass ** Better gamepad support ** Picking up/rotating furniture on mobile ** Changed zone doors to require experience ** Forest zone now requires palm leaves instead of palm wood for clarity ** Shop says 'needs previous level' if you don't have the tier before what you're looking at ** Improved sell menu ** Fixed random XP levels being in the billions and the game lagging when you destroy something ** New fishing indicators ** Quests tell you what you earned when you complete them ** Enormous amounts of random fixes Update II-A (v.1.1) * Date: October ???, 2018 * Content: ** �� - Fishing! ** �� - New zone: the Beach! ** �� - New quests menu & quest giver! ** ⛏️ - More tool & house levels ** �� - Experience/leveling ** ⚙️ - New trinket menu ** �� - Full support for gamepad ** �� - Better text on mobile ** �� - Tons of bugfixes Update I (v1.0) * Date: ??? * Content: ** Initial release of Finders Keepers ** Expect daily content and polished updates List of Unknown Patches The list below will show dates of when the game was updated in some ways or another, either being extremely minor and insignificant to mention or hidden 'updates' not revealed by the developers. * February 13, 2019 Category:Finders Keepers Wikia